Quake
Quake is the code name for Cyrus Lars, an soldier of the Cybernation. His suit has Vibrotech modulators that allow Cyrus to create earthquakes and disintegrate material. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 94/100 Defense: 89/100 Speed: 62/100 Energy: 78/100 Suit Features Virbotech Modulators- Quake can cause vibrations, allowing him to cause earthquakes or disintegrate material. XR-48 Energy Rifle- The standard weapon for Cybernation military. Cyrus has modified his so it also fires concussion blasts. Personality Quake calculates every move he makes, making him the perfect strategist. He tries to be effective as possible. Origins Cyrus waited in the room. He watched as another Cadet walked into a Testing Chamber. "Cyrus Lars?" A young woman stood by the door to an open room. Cyrus nodded and walked inside. He saw a Test Administrator sitting next to a crate reading a book. He looked up and smiled at Cyrus. "Hello, Cyrus. Now it's time for your Test. Will you open up the crate and wear the Battle Suit?" Cyrus lifted the crate and saw a black suit. He wiggled into it and powered it up. He instantly felt stronger and turned toward the Administrator. "Looks good. Now I want you to run Scenario R-42." Cyrus looked back in surprise. "Scenario R-42? Isn't that-" A plasma blast hit him in the shoulder, knocking him down. He looked up to see Drew, the bully, smirking back. "Drew? When did this happen?" Drew laughed. "They think you're one of the better Cadets." Drew fired his rifle, causing Cyrus to duck. "I think otherwise. I'm the best one here, and you're gonna get crushed!" Cryus jumped out of the way and checked his weapon systems. He noticed he had a XR-48, which was interesting. Only the military got to use them. He smiled has he realized he already was chosen to become a soldier of the Cybernation. Activating the weapon, Cyrus smiled as Drew gasped in surprise. Firing the rifle, Drew flew backwards, smashing a rock into pieces. Cyrus deactivated his systems and walked over to Drew. "Guess I'm better than you." Power Move Quake's Power Move, Earthshatter, causes the area around him to shatter. This deactivates his Vibrotech Modulators for 10 seconds, and can be used up to three times before he has to recharge his suit. Low Power State When Quake is in Low Power State, his Suit takes on a gray weathered appearance. His stats also drastically lower, leaving him vulnerable. Fighting Style Quake likes to change the battleground to his advantage. He uses fast and strong attacks to efficiently end a battle. Weakness Water forces Quake to go into stasis, because the Cybernation didn't think to make his suit waterproof. Idiots. Story Chapter 1: Combat Quake leaped down from the dropship, which quickly flew away. He checked the mission file. Cybernation soldiers had recently recovered valuable parts, and they had to escort them. Blast, a fellow Bladeshifter, waved at Quake. He smiled and nodded, before a rebel charged him. He powered up his Vibrotech Modulators and disintegrated the rebel until he crumbled into dust. (Yep. That's Infinity War.) Quake fought the rebels until they became surrounded. A man walked out of the crowd. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Quake and Blast escorting some junk." Blast, being the guy who attacked first, fired his flamethrowers. The man leaped out of the way and flung his arm out. A large battle-ax appeared and Slash smiled. "You may recognize me. I'm Slash, and you two are going down." As Slash charged them, Quake nodded to Blast. Quake slammed the ground, erupting the thermite canisters Blast fired and blinding Slash. Blast charged and fired three rockets, knocking Slash into a building. The dropship descended, opening up the cargo door. Quake jumped onto the dropship when an explosion shook the ground. "Blast, let's go!" Quake yelled, reaching his hand out to Blast. Blast hauled himself up Quake walked over to his seat and buckled up. Trivia * Quake's name comes from his Power Move, Earthshatter. Category:Cybernation Category:Bruiser